1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and related method and system, more particularly, to an electronic device of automatically, consecutively setting up multiple operating systems and related method and system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hardware and software of computer products have to be tested before the products are brought to the market for product quality ensuring. Since manufacturer produces a large number of the computer products with different features, a test system with high efficiency, automation and wide application is needed.
At present, a network test system has higher efficiency and wider application, and generally includes a server and a test database. According to design of a device under test (DUT), an operator can set up test files and test environment file into the server in advance for the DUT to download, so as to perform test operation in the DUT. In addition, the test database can provide related test parameters and collect test result of the DUT.
For the DUT of the computer products, the operator has to test the DUT in different operating systems to ensure that the products can operate normally in operating systems that consumers may set up into the products. In the network test system, the DUT needs to download a setup procedure module (known as Answer File) from the server through a remote install technology, and thereby sets up an operating system under test of the server. The remote install environment is a preboot execution environment (PXE) and is usually used in the network test system. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a flowchart of a test procedure 10 used in a DUT according to the prior art. The test procedure 10 includes the following steps:
Step 100: Turn on power.
Step 102: An operator presses a key F12 for network boot procedure entrance to load PXE network setup functions.
Step 104: Enter a PXE function menu.
Step 106: The operator selects an operating system under test.
Step 108: Download a setup procedure module associated with the operating system under test from a server.
Step 110: Set up the operating system under test according to the setup procedure module.
Step 112: Download a test module of the operating system from the server after the selected operating system under test is set up in the device under test.
Step 114: Call test parameters of a test database.
Step 116: Execute the test module for performing a test procedure according to the test parameters.
Step 118: Transmit a test result to the test database after the test procedure is performed.
Step 120: End.
Through the test procedure 10, the operator can set up an operating system under test in the device under test at one time. However, the device under test is usually required to test multiple operating systems for ensuring product quality. Therefore, in the conventional test system, for each time the test procedure 10 is completed, the device under test is required to be restarted for executing the test procedure 10 again, so as to set up and test the next operating system under test until test operations of all of the operating system under test is completed. In such manner, the operator has to stay around the device under test to monitor whether the present operating system under test is completely tested, and then manually set up the next operating system under test. This means that the device under test cannot continuously perform test operations for different operating systems under test after the operator is off duty, thereby increasing human resource cost with such test system design.
In addition, Republic of China Publication No. CN 1504880A discloses a method of automatically setting up the operating systems by using Linux, which generates a corresponding setup answer file and system setup file according to a practical hardware state of a target device for operating system automatic setup. However, this method is only used for automatically setting up a target operating system. If another target operating system is required to be automatically set up, a user still needs to manually repeat related procedures.